


Rebellion

by Janieohio



Series: IWSC Challenge Oneshots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slytherin Sirius Black, Unexpected friendships, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio
Summary: First-year Hogwarts student Sirius Black was sure he'd break the family tradition of being sorted into Slytherin, yet here he was, despite everything. But when he sees the way the small, greasy-haired half-blood is being treated, he realises that perhaps there are other ways to rebel.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Series: IWSC Challenge Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614058
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an A/U where Sirius is sorted into Slytherin. I have also taken liberties with the ages of some of Sirius's family members, specifically Narcissa and Bellatrix, making them closer to Sirius's age. Sirius's classmates (other than the main characters) are made up of last names I pulled from the HP wikis with random first names, as well as names of families we know later to support Voldemort. They are not intended to be canon characters.

The madness in Bella's eyes was an inspiration. No, Sirius would _not_ be like his family.

He tore his eyes away from his cousin as she cheered along with the rest of Slytherin house at his sorting. Instead, he looked at the messy-haired boy waiting for his own turn to be sorted, the boy he thought would become his best friend in Gryffindor House, and sighed. It could still happen, their friendship, even if they wouldn't be roommates.

He set the hat down and smiled up at the stern professor with her dark hair in a tight bun, giving her every ounce of charm he owned—which, if he did say so himself, was quite a lot, even if he was only eleven—and walked quickly to the Slytherin House table. His eyes met those of the older students, most of whom he already knew from his family's associations. Down the table, across from Bella, was Lucius Malfoy, a sixth-year prefect and, if his mother was to be believed, the future husband of his cousin Cissy who sat closer to the centre of the table with her fellow third-years. Other family names jumped out at him as he scanned the table: Avery, Gibbons, Yaxley, Nott, Travers. Many were members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but only one or two of them were heirs to the primary family line, as he was.

Merlin, Sirius hated this. He was supposed to come to Hogwarts and escape all this crap, break free of the chains and the bloody politics his family was embroiled in. Instead, he landed himself right back in the middle of it—in _Slytherin_.

"A Mudblood."

Sirius came back to attention as the sneers around him spat the word. The sorting hat was being placed on the head of a very pretty little girl with dark-red hair. He'd missed her name, but the others were right; she was clearly Muggle-born with her Muggle trainers peeking from beneath her robes.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, and the room clapped politely. All except for the table around him. Bloody snobs. Bella's cackle could be heard above it all, so he clapped, his mind grasping at _anything_ that could resemble rebellion against what was expected of him. Several of the second-years sitting near him looked uncomfortable, trying to figure out whether to scorn the boy who was clearly trying to stir up trouble or to ignore it since he was the Black heir.

"Potter, James," the Deputy-Headmistress's voice called out, and Sirius watched James approach for his turn. Maybe, just maybe, he'd join him?

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled almost immediately, and Sirius stifled a sigh and a twinge of jealousy. He'd look so good in red and gold.

Several more students were sorted, but only one other boy had joined the Slytherin table since Sirius sat down, though four first-year girls sat across from him.

"Snape, Severus."

A young boy, his shoulders hunched over and his dirty-hair falling into his eyes, stepped up to the hat. His robes appeared to be somewhat faded as though washed many times, and when he looked up, his eyes were nearly so dark they looked black. Sirius could hear his mother ranting in his head, and he cringed. " _No breeding, no money, worthless sewer trash,"_ she'd say.

When the hat shouted, "Slytherin!", Sirius found himself cheering louder than he had all evening. Anybody his mother wouldn't like had to be good, right? The boy looked up and met Sirius's gaze before scowling and making his way to the table.

"You can sit here," Sirius said as the boy approached. It was really the only open area at the table anyway, so Sirius probably hadn't needed to say anything, but the boy simply nodded and took a seat.

When the last student, Jamie Wolpert, joined them at the table, Sirius glanced around. There were only four boys in his dormitory, then. Himself, of course, plus Snape, Wolpert, and Higgs. Bertie Higgs wasn't so bad, really. Their fathers did business together, but they didn't socialise with the rest of Sirius's family, so perhaps they weren't hateful. Wolpert was a bit of an unknown, but he was busy speaking with the second-years, and Sirius turned away from him.

Snape, though. Snape looked like he might be Muggle-born, and if he was as poor as he appeared, neither would serve him well in Slytherin House.

"Are you quite finished staring at me?" the boy in question asked with a sneer.

Sirius sat back, trying to figure the boy out. "Yes, sorry, I was just trying to decide if I knew of your family. My name is Sirius Black."

Snape began to load his plate from the food that had suddenly filled the table. His movements were short and jerky, as though he were trying to do everything while expending the least amount of energy possible. "You don't know my family."

Sirius bristled and turned away, filling his own plate. The meat pies looked especially appealing. "The house-elves have really outdone themselves, don't you think?" Sirius tried again. He wasn't used to resistance when it came to making friends. Everyone loved him, except maybe his parents, and his aunt and uncle, and maybe… well, okay, not everyone. "A whole school year of not having to deal with my mother's nasty elf will be sublime, and if they cook like this, we're in for a treat, I think."

Snape ignored him, quietly eating his chicken and potatoes.

Sirius rolled his eyes and decided to give it up, so he turned to begin talking with Higgs on his other side. Perhaps this Snape guy wouldn't be worth his time.

* * *

Herbology was going to be a nightmare, Sirius could just tell. It was their first class with the Gryffindors, and the other students in his house were bristling to cause trouble.

"Okay, class," Professor Sprout said from the front of the greenhouse, "I need everyone to get into pairs, pick up a watering can, and then join me in the back row by the tall, tree-like plants. Take a couple of minutes to talk to your classmates and find a partner. Try to meet someone new if you can."

James Potter suddenly appeared by his shoulder, holding out his hand with a smirk. "Well, nice to meet you, Mr Slytherin. I'm James."

Sirius laughed at James's antics, ignoring the relief he felt at the boy's presence. "Bet we'll be the only Slytherin-Gryffindor pairing. Maybe Sprout will give us points for inter-house cooperation."

James nodded with a grin and picked up a watering can, letting Sirius follow behind him.

"So how is it in Gryffindor?"

James paused and looked at him. "Feels weird without you. I thought for sure you'd be sorted with me."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, guess not. But thanks for not shunning me since I wasn't."

"Nah," James said. "Mum was a Slytherin, and obviously I have to like my mum."

Trying not to react to that fallacy, Sirius just smiled and turned on the tap to fill the watering can.

"Hey, look." James nudged Sirius's side. "The Muggle-born girl and that Slytherin boy are paired up."

"Snape," Sirius supplied. "I tried to talk to him, but he's really kind of a jerk. He wouldn't talk to anyone last night, just took a shower and went to bed while the rest of us talked."

James tilted his head. "Yeah, well, he's being nice to her, it looks like."

Sirius watched as the little auburn-haired girl giggled and filled up their own watering can. "Sev, shhh, you'll get us in trouble."

"Sev?" James whispered.

Sirius shrugged, but Professor Sprout began the lesson before he could reply. During the explanation, though, he watched the other students. Some of the other Slytherins were gathering closer to Snape and the girl—he really should find out her name; calling her 'that Muggle-born' sounded terrible—and Sirius watched closely, wondering what would happen.

"So, everyone spread out and begin to water the Wiggentree saplings. Remember, you need to talk to the tree as you water, so it'll be more open to absorbing the liquid. Introduce yourself first, and tell it something about yourself to gain its trust."

Sirius and James found a spot several feet away from Snape and the girl. James began talking to the little tree, but Sirius's ears turned to the children next to them.

"I'm Lily, little tree, and this is my friend Sev. I met him at home, and he told me I was a witch. He knew because his mum is too, but his dad isn't magic, just like my family. Do you like it here, little tree? Won't you let me give you some water? It's quite lovely."

Sirius wanted to laugh at her conversation, but it was really quite enlightening. So, Snape was a half-blood and knew the girl from before school. That explained a lot, really. He'd just turned back to mention it to James when James elbowed him in the ribs. "Look."

A couple of the Slytherin girls had approached the pair from behind, but Snape and Lily hadn't noticed. Snape was busy helping Lily heft up her watering can to the tree that had finally opened its branches.

The others were snickering and lifted their watering cans over the other children's heads. Sirius turned around, looking for Sprout, but she must have been in another row and wouldn't be able to intervene.

"Shit," he muttered, and James hummed in agreement. He watched the girls get closer and had a split second to come to a decision. This girl who was so sweet to the little tree was about to be humiliated. The boy, who Sirius had noticed had only a couple of sets of robes and couldn't afford to have a set ruined, was practically alone and friendless here, with no family to back him and no political influence to ride.

And hadn't Sirius just told himself the night before that he was going to be different? That he wasn't going to be like his family? Bella's demented sneers flashed before his eyes. Was he just going to avoid behaving like them, or was he going to fight against them?

He heard Uncle Alphard's voice in his mind. "Sirius, what good is a powerful family name or political influence if you don't use them when you can?"

It was the moment of choice. James wasn't doing anything about it, but Sirius would.

"Hey, Claudia, Alexis, that can is pretty heavy. Can I help you with it before you spill water on someone?"

The Slytherin girls spun on him. Alexis looked taken aback, but Claudia Hitchin's eyes narrowed. It didn't matter, though, because Snape and Lily jumped forwards, moving away from the girls.

Sirius just smiled sweetly. "These are my friends, Sev and Lily," he said formally. "Sev, Lily,"— he really did need to remember Sev's full name, but whatever—"this is Claudia Hitchin and Alexis Tandel. Their fathers are _friends_ with mine." Friends, people who owed his father money and wanted his influence, same thing, right?

Claudia seemed to realise Sirius's meaning and cocked her head, looking at the other two. She nodded, finally coming to a decision. "Thank you, Sirius, I'd appreciate some help. It's really heavy."

He managed to not roll his eyes and picked up her half-full watering can, carrying it to her bench. "My _friends_ don't need any trouble, okay?" he said under his breath.

"Of course, Sirius," she agreed as though it'd been her intention all along.

He returned to his station, passing by Lily and Snape who were quietly talking while watering their tree. James raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't say they were your friends. I thought you didn't know them."

Sirius paused and looked at James, who truly looked confused. "I'm beginning to see why the hat put me in Slytherin. You don't get it at all? I thought you were a pure-blood too?"

James shrugged. "Well, I mean, I know you were protecting them and stuff, but like, what was all that about the introduction and friends and crap? My Dad and Mum know all kinds of people, and yeah, I guess we're pure-blood, but I haven't ever seen them act like that, not even when they're having their fancy parties with the Longbottoms and Bones and all their political friends."

Sirius turned back and looked at Snape. He was very still, and Sirius was pretty sure he was listening. "It was just bullshit that people like those girls and my family believe in. That someone with status and money and bloodlines is worth more simply because they were born into it." Snape tilted his head, and Sirius could see his eyes peering out through his stringy hair. "But I'm going to be different."

He stepped closer to Severus and paused. "I'm sorry about them. I know I can be annoying sometimes, but I really do want to be your friend."

"Sev." Lily elbowed the boy and met Sirius's smile with her own. She had clear green eyes that seemed to make her whole face look cheerful. "I'm Lily. And thanks."

"Yes, thank you," Snape said quietly, then sighed when she nudged him again. "I'm Severus." He emphasised his entire name, as though making sure Sirius knew that 'Sev' was not an acceptable substitution.

"Has everyone finished over here?" Professor Sprout's voice interrupted. "Less visiting and more watering."

Sirius turned back to James, who shrugged. "Weird kid, but he seems okay."

Sirius smiled. He could do this. He could make a difference. And he would not be like his crazy mother, his cold father, or his blood-thirsty cousin. And maybe, when Regulus got to school, he could see there were other options too.

"Take 'em down from the inside," the memory of his Uncle Alphard added.

He could do that.

* * *

Harry sat back and listened to his godfather tell the story again, about how he and Harry's Uncle Severus became friends with Harry's parents. It was an old story, one he'd heard at least a hundred times, but it always made him smile.

He watched his mother walk through their fancy dinner party, mingling with her friends. The Longbottoms had just arrived, and Harry waved for his best friend Nev to join him, but he ran straight into Regulus and Remus, nearly dropping the plant in his hands.

"Hey, Harry. Sorry about that." He looked around. "No little sister tonight?"

"No, thank Merlin. She's staying the night with Ginny and Luna."

"Nice. Wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah, let's go upstairs. I just got a new game I want to show you. We can get really good at it and maybe we'll be able to beat Ron."

Neville went ahead, but Harry hesitated at the bottom of the stairs and looked around, thinking about his godfather's story. It was hard to think of his mum and Uncle Sev as the underdogs, treated worse because of their families and backgrounds and stuff. They were two of the most celebrated Potioneers of their generation, and both well respected. Maybe that's why he loved that story so much. It made him proud of his godfather for reaching out to them when nobody else would.

And who knows? Maybe Sirius's actions had made a difference.

Harry hoped he could be like that one day. He turned and ran up the stairs. He was only ten, after all. He was glad he could just be a kid.

* * *

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the IWSC Season 3 writing competition. The story was formed around the following prompts/themes: 
> 
> Theme: Inequality-Write about a specific form of inequality or prejudice.  
> Mandatory Prompt: [Song] Underdog by Alicia Keys  
> Additional Prompt(s): [First/last line] The madness in her/his/their eyes was an inspiration., [action] watering  
> Special Rule: [Platonic Pairing] Sirius Black & Severus Snape


End file.
